danganronpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Duper Danganronpa 3: Despair No Longer/Chapter 1/Mirai
Timeskip (Cafeteria): That's when the group heard a scream. :Mirai Kaishi: What?! :Hajime Hinata: Ichigo?! They all ran to Ichigo who was badly hurt. :Hajime Hinata: What happened to you? :Ichigo Haru: Someone who resembles Jonathan attacked me, trying to kill me. I was...able to fight him off though. :Mirai Kaishi: Perhaps he's Jonathan? :Ichigo Haru: I swear he was not Jonathan! He... I gotta go... The lights turn off, then suddenly... :???: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :Mirai Kaishi: Kuro! The group run into Kuro. :Kurō Karasu: J-Jonathan... He's... Mirai got inside to see Jonathan's corspe. ---- }}| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} - Survivor ! }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} - Killed ! }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} - Executed |- !Mirai Kaishi |??? |??? |??? |- !Jonathan Rowelled |bgcolor=red| |??? |??? |- !Kurō Karasu |??? |??? |??? |- !Ichigo Haru |??? |??? |??? |- !Aiko Cruz |??? |??? |??? |- !Rika Ishimoto |??? |??? |??? |- !Natsumi Renard |??? |??? |??? |- !Makoto Naegi |??? |??? |??? |- !Hajime Hinata |??? |??? |??? |- !AI Kyoko Kirigiri |??? |??? |??? |- !Kobato Kobatokama |bgcolor=red title="Killed by Monokuma"| |??? |??? |- !Lysander Everett |??? |??? |??? |} ---- They've started investigating, but these are the only clues: Bandana, Dagger, Broken Door, Broken Window. Class Trial Time, who is Jonathan's killer? :Monokuma: Alright! Here are the rules: If you vote correctly, then the culprit alone will b punished... But if you pick the wrong person... Everyone besides the culprit will die, and the culprit can leave this school. :Aiko Cruz: Let's move on. :Rika Ishimoto: Since Ichigo and Kurō were gone before we found Jonathan's Corpse-- :Aiko Cruz: It's one of them!! :Mirai Kaishi: Yes. It's possible that it's one of them, but Kurō was in Jonathan's room, and Ichigo was in some other place. :Aiko Cruz: Then... It was Kurō!! :Kurō Karasu: What? I went into Jonathan's room to talk to him. :Aiko Cruz: Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar! NONSTOP DEBATE :Aiko Cruz: It was Karasu! Jonathan was killed by Karasu! :Aiko Cruz: He was in Jonathan's Room! He could've killed Jonathan! :Kurō Karasu: What?!?!?!?! :Aiko Cruz: You were in Jonathan's Room, right?! You went there to kill him! :Mirai Kaishi: That's a lie! - Evidence Bullet: Bandana - Weak Point: "You were in Jonathan's Room, right?! You went there to kill him!" NONSTOP DEBATE END :Mirai Kaishi: You're wrong, Aiko. He wasn't there to kill him. :Aiko Cruz: Liar! You're just siding with him! :Mirai Kaishi: No! Kurō left the room, right? Plus, Kurō doesn't wear Bandanas. :Mirai Kaishi: That's wrong! That's wrong! :Natsumi Renard: Wait! Could Jonathan just have committed suicide? :Mirai Kaishi: No, it could be something else... What is the cause of Jonathan's death? CHOOSE AN ANSWER (A/N: The choice with bold words mean that they're the ones Mirai chose, and is, the correct answer.) *'He was stabbed' *He was poisoned *Both of them END: I GOT IT! :Mirai Kaishi: Jonathan was stabbed... 30 times in the chest. :Makoto Naegi: You serious?! :Mirai Kaishi: Also, if Karasu is the culprit, then wouldn't have screamed. :Kyoko Kirigiri: OBJECTION! :Mirai Kaishi: What's wrong, Kirigiri-san? :Kyoko Kirigiri: Perhaps the screaming could have been acting. :Aiko Cruz: That's what i've been trying to tell you! :Kyoko Kirigiri: Then it is Kuroh i guess. REBUTTAL DUEL :Kyoko Kirigiri: The whole screaming that Kuroh did was acting. *slash* :Kyoko Kirigiri: He must've left the room to get the knife. *slash* :Kyoko Kirigiri: He killed Jonathan then he screamed. *slash* :Mirai Kaishi: What evidence do you have? :Kyoko Kirigiri: You said that if Karasu is the culprit, then wouldn't have screamed. In others words, you're wrong. :Mirai Kaishi: You're the one who is wrong here, pal! REBUTTAL DUEL END :Mirai Kaishi: The screaming wasn't acting, it was true! If he's the culprit, he-- :Natsumi Renard: That's weird. You have any evidence? CHOOSE THE EVIDENCE *Bandana: Something that Ichigo Haru used to wear. The culprit must've taken it from her. *'Dagger: Something that thieves, assasins and ninjas use. The culprit must have one.' *Broken Door: The door was locked, and the culprit broke it to escape. *Broken Window: After the door was locked, the culprit broke the window. *Monokuma File 1: Victim - Jonathan Rowelled. Cause of Death - Stabbed 30 times in the chest. END: HERE'S THE EVIDENCE! :Mirai Kaishi: The Bandana, this is the evidence. (A/N: Timeskip. I have no time.) ACCUSATIONS (A/N: The choice with bold words mean that he/she is the culprit. While the ones with strikethrough are dead.) *Mirai Kaishi * Jonathan Rowelled *Kurō Karasu *'Ichigo Haru' *Aiko Cruz *Rika Ishimoto *Natsumi Renard *Makoto Naegi *Hajime Hinata *Kyoko Kirigiri * Kobato Kobatokama *Lysander Everett END: YOU'RE THE CULPRIT! :Ichigo Haru: What? Me? Nah, i didn't kill him. :Ichigo Haru: Have you forgotten?! Karasu was im Jonathan's room! :Mirai Kaishi: That's not the only evidence i have. :Mirai Kaishi: Hmm... since i found a dagger and bandana, and only one of us uses a dagger... Ichigo Haru, you are the culprit! The others gasped. :Ichigo Haru: N-No! Don't listen to her, it was not me! :Mirai Kaishi: A thief mostly uses daggers and knifes, and you're the Ultimate Thief, right? :Ichigo Haru: This isn't right!!! You're wrong... :Mirai Kaishi: Absolutely not. You left, you turned off the lights and killed him... CLIMAX INFERENCE :Jonathan left the room. Kuro followed him and Ichigo went to her room to get some things. :Kuro want to talked to Jonathan, but he's not minding Kuro. :Kuro left. And while he was leaving, someone with a black bandana and had a dagger on her right hand. It was the culprit. :Jonathan was irritated to see the culprit, because he thought it was Kuro. So he closed and locked the door. She then found Jonathan's window open, so she climbed over there and broke the window open. :He saw the culprit, he tried to kill her, but then he realized that he might get caught and be punished. :While his mind was full of these things, the culprit stabbed him, not just once, but 30 times. :''The culprit broke the door, then left, leaving the dagger and bandana. Kuro came back and wondered why the window is broken, he found Jonathan's corpse and screamed. :Mirai Kaishi: And that culprit is the Ultimate Thief, Ichigo Haru! CLIMAX INFERENCE END :Mirai Kaishi: Ichigo, you are the culprit. Don't lie to us now. :Monokuma: That is correct, Mirai-san! Now i have the execution area prepared, It's punishment time! :Ichigo Haru: NOOO!!!! ICHIGO HARU HAS BEEN VOTED GUILTY, COMMENCING EXECUTION :Ichigo's dagger has been stolen by Monokuma, and she runs after him. When she was almost gonna snatch the dagger from Monokuma, he stabbed her at the chest. Monokuma begins stabbing the head and the other body parts as well. EXECUTION END ---- 9 students remain... }}| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} - Survivor ! }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} - Killed ! }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} - Executed |- !Mirai Kaishi |??? |??? |??? |- !Jonathan Rowelled |bgcolor=red title="killed by Ichigo Haru| |??? |??? |- !Kuro Karasu |??? |??? |??? |- !Ichigo Haru |bgcolor=black title="executed after killing Jonathan Rowelled"| |??? |??? |- !Aiko Cruz |??? |??? |??? |- !Rika Ishimoto |??? |??? |??? |- !Natsumi Renard |??? |??? |??? |- !Makoto Naegi |??? |??? |??? |- !Hajime Hinata |??? |??? |??? |- !AI Kyoko Kirigiri |??? |??? |??? |- !Kobato Kobatokama |bgcolor=red title="Killed by Monokuma"| |??? |??? |- !Lysander Everett |??? |??? |??? |} Category:SDDR3 Chapters: Mirai's Story